


The Fall of the Descendant

by Wundersmidget



Series: The Fall of the Grand Army [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, One Shot, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: --------------------------Descendant Bridge-11:38 Galactic Standard Time--------------------------This is Galactic Republic cruiser “Descendant”, I repeat, This is Galactic Republic cruiser “Descendant”, requesting support over planet Jakku, I repeat, requesting support over planet Jakku, critical damage, I repeat, critical damage.





	The Fall of the Descendant

**\--------------------------Descendant Bridge-11:38 Galactic Standard Time--------------------------**

**This is Galactic Republic cruiser “Descendant”, I repeat, This is Galactic Republic cruiser “Descendant”, requesting support over planet Jakku, I repeat, requesting support over planet Jakku, critical damage, I repeat, critical damage.**

**\--------------------------Descendant Bridge-11:59 Galactic Standard Time--------------------------**

**This is Galactic Republic Cruiser “Descendant”, we are being forced into emergency landing procedures, I repeat, Emergency landing procedures initiated.**

**\-------------------------Descendant Bridge-12:04 Galactic Standard Time-------------------------**

**This is the “Descendant” Launching all escape pods and fighters, I repeat, emergency evacuation underway.**

**\-------------------------Descendant Bridge-12:16 Galactic Standard Time-------------------------**

**This is the “Descendant” entered Jakku atmosphere, I repeat, “Descendant” is in Jakku atmosphere. All fighters launched, I repeat, all fighters launched.**

**\-------------------------Descendant Bridge-12:18 Galactic Standard Time-------------------------**

**This is “Descendant” final transmission sent, crash imminent, I repeat, “Descendant crash Imminent, **

**\-------------------------Descendant Bridge-12:18 Galactic Standard Time-------------------------**

**Crash in 5, 4, 3, 2,1, [STATIC]**


End file.
